Blue Heiress
by Yoruko Rhapsodos
Summary: Kagome was never a Higurashi, or for that matter, full Japanese. Now that the page of her story involving the jewel is over, it's time for her to return home. How will England handle the sister of the current 'Queen's Guard Dog? Kagome/Undertaker
1. Chapter 1

Yoruko: Vote! I love Kagome/Sebastian, but it's almost the ONLY pairing besides the popular but unlikeable for me Kagome/Ciel so should I pair Kagome with Lau or Joker?

Ciel: As she is my sister in this, I don't like the idea of her with either. -.-#

Yoruko: Aw, cheer up Ciel-kun!

Kagome: … So many Bishies. .

Shippo: Kagome, are you okay?

Miroku: She's all right, Shippo... She's just overwhelmed by how many different pairings involving her Yoruko likes and intends to write.

Yoruko: *sees Kagome holding a plan for a fic she's going to write* … Oops. How did she get a hold of that? -.-'

Finny: I'm sorry, Yoruko-chan! I thought it was Kagome-chan's script!

Yoruko: It's okay, Finny-kun.

Summary: Kagome is by no means what her friends from Feudal Japan think she is. She is a human, but she's not the granddaughter of a shrine keeper, nor is she from as far into the future as they thought she was or even Japanese. She's actually from Victorian England, and her name is Kagome Phantomhive. Will the return of his sister change Ciel Phantomhive's fate? Kagome/Joker, Lau, or even Undertaker. (depending on the vote.)

**Chapter One:**

**The Guard Dog's Sister**

It was a seemingly normal day for the group of misfits who had defeated Naraku and gotten most of the Shikon jewel together. Besides, that is, the upcoming reason to celebrate. After all, all they needed was for Kohaku to recover and they would be able to complete the jewel once and for all. They were currently on the way back to Kaede's village from visiting Shiori, the adorable little girl who was half bat demon.

Kagome was lost in thought. She wondered when she would be able to go home. She missed her parents and her little brother, Ciel. She hadn't seen them since an attempted kidnapping gone wrong led to Kagome being stuck in Japan in the future. She still didn't know why _everyone_ she met in this time thought she was the reincarnation of Kikyo, why anyone thought she looked anything _like _Kikyo, or how she ended up traveling into a time farther into the past than the one she was born in. Hopefully she'd be able to go home when this mess was over. Kagome shook herself out of her thoughts when she realized that they were there. Before long, they came across Kaede.

"How is he, Kaede-san?" Sango asked.

"The medicine ye received from thy friend is truly remarkable. I've had to keep him distracted by helping the villagers he was so excited. Kaede told the worried taijiya.

Just then, Kohaku came running towards them. "Sango Onee-san! You're back!"

'Well, speak of the devil.' Kagome thought.

Kohaku!" Sango exclaimed happily, hugging her little brother for all he was worth.

Back in the hut, everyone got down to business. Kohaku was clearly doing well enough for the shard to be removed now. It was finally time to finish the jewel.

"Kagome-san, go ahead and take the shard." Kohaku said.

Kagome did just that. She did it carefully though, so she wouldn't hurt him. She still thought it was amazing how thanks to medicine made from herbs Jinenji gave them and Sesshomaru's help they could help Kohaku recover without the risk of dying. When the jewel was whole, there was a burst of light and standing there in the middle of the room was a glowing figure who looked an awful lot like the 'statue' of...

"Midoriko?" Kagome asked for confirmation.

The woman nodded. "Indeed, child. Now that your quest is done, it is time for you to return to your time, and you shall be able to access both this time and the future. As a token of gratitude, I shall allow you one wish."

"What does she mean, Kagome-san?" Miroku asked.

Kagome sighed. "I'm not really from five hundred years into the future. It's really around just over four hundred. I'm not even Japanese, to be honest."

"But you don't have an accent." Sango protested.

"My father liked my brother and me to know as many languages as we could. And as the heiress of the Phantomhives, it's only to be expected that I can speak them fluently or at the worst almost fluently."

"How did you end up in the future?" Miroku asked, curious.

"I was almost kidnapped it must have been... about five years ago. When they were caught, I fell down a well located near the border of the forest area located on our property that they were going to use to get away."

"what happened to them?" Shippo asked, curious.

Kagome gave a chilling smile that they would expect to see on Sesshomaru but never her. "The kidnapping went wrong in the first place because the steward, Tanaka-san, caught up to them. If I know my father by the time they died they probably would have preferred to face a real demon."

Kagome turned to Midoriko. "Midoriko-sama, I'm ready to make my wish."

"Very well, Kagome-chan. What is your wish?"

"I wish for... you and all of the other souls who wish it to move on to the afterlife and for the jewel to lose all power.." Kagome said.

"Very well. When you next use the well, you will return home." With that, Midoriko was gone and the jewel lost its glow and coloring without any power to sustain it, but Kagome, Kaede, Sesshomaru, and Miroku could still sense a slightly tainted yet no longer dark aura, indicating that some of the nastier souls had indeed stayed within the jewel; doubtlessly afraid of what the afterlife had in store for them.

"What did you do, Kagome you baka!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Be quiet, Inuyasha. I can't think of a single thing the jewel could have done that would be worth the trouble that would have doubtlessly followed as a price. I would have disgraced my family's name if I let such chaos continue when it was in my power to end it."

"Kagome-san, may I infer from how you've been talking and referring to your family that you come from a line of nobility?" Miroku inquired.

"That's right, it's one of two things I have in common with Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"And what would be the other thing you have in common with this Sesshomaru?"

"What the hell are _you_ doing here, you bastard!" Inuyasha raged.

"Be silent. I would have never have come if I did not feel it imperative to make sure the jewel you lusted after was no longer a problem. Besides, Rin requested that she be allowed to check on the taijiya's brother." Sesshomaru retorted, "Also, I'm not the bastard, Otouto."

"Inuyasha, stop picking fights!" Kagome scolded before the brothers could continue baiting each other, "To answer your question, Sesshomaru-sama, there are very few where I'm from who have not heard of my father, whether as the head of the Phantomhives or through his... side job, you might say."

"And where are you from?" Sesshomaru asked, curious because he caught the hidden tone in her words.

"A country called England around four hundred years in the future." she answered.

"Really! How cool!" Rin exclaimed.

"No wonder you're so strange." Jaken commented insultingly... only to be kicked down by Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru shall look you up if he is able." he said.

After allowing Rin, Kohaku, and Shippo some play time it was time for Kagome to leave. Everyone (except Jaken, of course) went with her to the well. The goodbyes went fairly smoothly. Except for Miroku's perverted nature, that is. And, of course, Inuyasha's usual bouts of being stubborn.

"Be good to each other, you guys, or I'll come and make you. I'll miss you." Kagome said.

Then, holding Shippo, she jumped down the well. She wondered what her family would think of Shippo... and her clothes. After all, black jeans, a blue button-up short sleeved shirt, and a black denim jacket wasn't exactly the height of Victorian England. Once they finally made it out of the well Kagome found herself... face to face with a handsome demon in his fully human form.

"When did my father decide to hire an akuma?" she asked him in her native English, using the term 'akuma' rather than the English 'demon' or the term 'youkai' because he clearly wasn't quite like the demons she'd met before.

"And... who, may I ask, is your father? For that matter, I would like to know who you are as well." he replied.

"My father is Vincent Phantomhive. As for myself, my full name is Amelia Kagome Phantomhive, but I don't allow anyone to use my first name or any variation of it."

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, at your service. If you'll follow me, Miss Kagome, I think you should Master Ciel. There is something best heard from him directly, and I am sure that he would be delighted to see you, as he along with everyone else gave you up for dead years ago."

"How long have you been the butler?" Kagome asked, "I knew that my father liked to know all he could about the supernatural, but before the incident five years ago never encountered the real thing."

"Almost two and a half years now." Sebastian said, "And who is the young kitsune with you?"

"I'm Shippo!" Shippo introduced himself, having been taught English by Kagome, "You seem a lot stronger than Inu-baka!"

Sebastian smirked. "It has been a long time since humans aware of us paid attention to such details, but I am a raven myself. How you come to be the companion of Miss Kagome?"

Shippo grinned. "Kagome takes care of me, she's like a big sister or my mama! She and Inu-baka helped me avenge my Pa's death."

The rest of the trip passed in much of the same way. Shippo told story after story. Sebastian just listened to him, occasionally chuckling or throwing in a comment. This put him in Kagome's good graces, few of the humans she'd met did anywhere near so well with him... or with children in general. Soon after they entered the mansion, they came across Tanaka drinking tea.

"Well if it isn't Kagome Ojou-sama. I was starting to think that you would really never come back." Tanaka said, "Where did the well take you?"

"Tokyo, Japan around one hundred years in the future." Kagome said nonchalantly, "Though I've spent most of the past two years in Feudal Japan."

Tanaka didn't blink. "You'll have to tell me all about it."

"I will, Tanaka-san. If you'll excuse us, Sebastian was just about to take us to see Ciel."

Tanaka chuckled and nodded. "Of course, Kagome-sama. It would be wrong to keep Ciel Bocchan from his big sister for much longer."

Shortly after found them at the door to... the study? This had to be connected to the 'bad news'. Kagome had a really bad feeling. Especially as there were only a handful of auras around.

'What happened? Is Daddy okay?' she thought.

Sebastian knocked on the door. "Enter." said a young boy's voice... Once that sounded familiar.

'It's Ciel.' Kagome noted to herself with a smile.

"What is it, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, not looking up from the paperwork.

"There is a young lady you should see. She says she's your sister." Sebastian said.

Ciel looked up and his visible eye met Kagome's. "Kagome...? But I thought..."

"Tanaka caught the would-be kidnappers near the old well located just outside the forest, remember? In the struggle I fell down the well. When I came to I found myself in the future, no longer even in England." she explained to her little brother.

Ciel got up and crossed the room. Upon reaching them, he hugged Kagome for all he was worth... Naturally, she did the same. For a moment, they were just two siblings. Ciel was just a twelve year old boy. Then he pulled away and looked at Shippo.

"Who and what is he, Kagome?" he asked.

"My ward, you could say. Shall we get comfortable? It's clear by the presence of Sebastian's aura in your eye and the lack of auras that would be Mom and Dad that we have a lot to talk about." she said pointedly.

"Yes, we do. Sebastian! Prepare some snacks." Ciel ordered.

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord."

**Owari**


	2. a warning to my readers

**There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**The Phantomhives' Duty**

It had been a month since Kagome returned to her true home. Shippo was fitting in quite well. Luckily enough, it was easy enough to prove she was who she said she was. Even more fortunate, rather then negative attention, the fact that she'd taken in an orphan served as a bonus to the Phantomhive family's reputation. (Then there were the people who were of the unimportant opinion that it was good that the bloodline wouldn't die out. Kagome steadfastly ignored them.) True to the way of the Phantomhive- and in testament to Sebastian's efficiency as a butler- Kagome's reintroduction into society and Shippo's introduction to society as an official member of the Phantomhive family was already behind the residents of Phantomhive manor.

In all that time she had ended up being as busy as Ciel. Perhaps even busier, even, though naturally no where near as busy as Sebastian. Kagome was fairly certain that she had never met or heard of a human who could do as much as Sebastian tended to over an extended period of time without either never being on schedule or ending up on bed rest or being hospitalized due to over exertion. (Depending on the time period.) Actually, it surprised the young woman that anyone, even a- demon, Kagome supposed the English term was, could do that much and never so much as break a sweat or lose their breath.

The fact that Sebastian had as much to do as he did was actually why Kagome had had less free time than school or a job in the future would provide. It wasn't like excess free time was never in the picture when the time traveling girl thought of her eventual return home. Kagome would have had duties as a member of the Phantomhive family at her current age even had her parents been alive. She was well aware of that all along, of course. Vincent Phantomhive, her father, had not allowed her to grow up with delusions of what would be expected of her as an heiress to the main line of the Phantomhive family or false expectations based off of her mother or aunt.

This had included having an unconventionally direct hand in maintaining the family business. So becoming vice president of the toy and confections company Funtomhive wasn't entirely surprising. Kagome suspected that their father had had the same thing in mind. Neither was being left to make major household decisions. Even as a bright and innocent little boy, compassionate as he could be, Ciel had cared for little outside of his precious people and his games. Yes, Vincent, who had claimed that while women in general had a better eye for such things as decoration, had made such decisions himself. However, he had enlisted Kagome's help once she was older and showing that her taste was closer to his than to Rachel's. The reason for this had been because his fun-loving wife would have had the mansion designed in a manner for befitting of a dollhouse.

Rachel Phantomhive had had a good head on her shoulders nonetheless, and so should something have happened to Vincent would have had control until one of her children was old enough. However, the tragedy Kagome had escaped changed everything. Instead of the duties they would have had in the first place, or even simply preparing for the duties they would receive from their parents eventually, everything was all up to the two of them. Everything that fell under the Phantomhive family was entirely up to the two of them between the lessons and tutoring they would have been receiving in the first place. While the home schooling methods of the future were a godsend they were such a help to the siblings, that did very little.

Sebastian just so happened, on top of being an excellent butler, to be a very big help with their work. However, that only did so much. He was so busy, however, that he could only do so much in that aspect. Kagome had been very surprised to learn that initially. After all, Sebastian was a demon who unlike Sesshomaru, Shippo, or any other demonic being Kagome had met in the Feudal Era. While they were all the type of demon to fall under the Japanese term 'youkai' that did not fit Sebastian at all. Very little was beyond his capability.

Then Kagome met the new staff, and everything clicked into place. First off all, none of them had prior experience with their respective jobs. That wasn't something too worrying on its own. Plenty of household, rich, noble, or otherwise with the money for hired help take on people who were new at the job in question. It could be a headache initially but it rarely did much harm. Many people can get used to a new job given time and, if required, training. The first real problem lay in the fact that Ciel and Sebastian had only hired three people, leaving a staff of merely five if Sebastian was included. Tanaka had never fully recovered from the tragedy, so he couldn't do as much as he would have been able to before Kagome disappeared. Still, however, it was doable. But the root of the issue was much different, and why Ciel and Sebastian often had little patience for the trio.

First was the maid, Meirin. Meirin was incredibly far sighted, and by the time Kagome returned she already needed a new prescription and had managed to crack her old pair of glasses. She also tended to run or rush when she shouldn't, which resulted more often than not in breakable items on the floor in pieces or some other such thing. It was simple, and rarely anything major. However, it was still incredibly messy and it added up in terms of expenses. Something else only Kagome and Shippo, having ample experience had noticed, was that Meirin was a closet pervert. They used the term 'closet pervert' quite loosely, though. It was obvious to those who paid attention that the maid's klutziness often increased quite a bit when around Sebastian. She did, after all, tend to be looking at him and she only turned red when he was around. Shippo was a lifesaver in this aspect, because whenever he was close by he helped Meirin with her messes before Sebastian or Kagome could. He also coerced the fellow redhead into letting him help her when there was nothing else to do.

**"Really, Meirin, it's okay to take your time." Kagome assured with a sigh, "The mansion isn't going anywhere and it's so big that rushing won't get you done much sooner anyway."**

** "But Mister Sebastian-" Meirin began.**

** "Is the exception, far from an example of the rule or what you usually find instead of the rule." Kagome replied, cutting off the maid's protest, "'A steady pace wins the race.' Remember that."**

** "Y-yes, Lady Kagome." Meirin stuttered.**

The second was the chef, Bardroy; usually he was simply called 'Bard'. He seemed to be American. Most of the time he didn't cause any problems. However, a chef definitely wasn't the man's forte. He was very fond of weapons and explosions. This proved to have very disastrous results in the kitchen. When he was actually cooking, Bard tended to burn the food by using a flamethrower to cook it. The kitchen often ended up damaged as a casualty. Needless to say, expenses were higher than they ought to be there as well. Sebastian and Kagome worked together to make sure no one but animals living on the grounds who didn't know the difference ended up eating the 'food' Bard often ended up with. Also, Kagome was working on teaching Bard how to cook without ending up with a mess instead of a meal. He was at least responsible in other ways, and was the leader of the trio of servants in a way.

**Kagome laughed, amused at the scene before her in spite of herself. "I've heard of people so bad at cooking they could burn water, but this takes the cake."**

** "You got something to say about my cooking, Miss?" Bard nearly growled, offended and embarrassed.**

** Kagome merely shook her head. "You know, you're supposed to cook food slowly for a reason."**

** "Cooking just isn't an art without explosions!" Bard protested.**

** "You're new to cooking properly, aren't you?" Kagome guessed, "Would you like some help? I'm sure you don't want the manor to subside off of just Sebastian's and my cooking the rest of its days when you're the chef."**

The third was the gardener, and almost feminine boy named Finnian who went by Finny. There were two separate problems with him. First of all, Finny had no prior knowledge about plants and hadn't been instructed or trained in the job upon being hired. Gardening was less simple than some might think, especially when the household was as big as Phantomhive Manor. The cheerful boy was while naive far from stupid and he did have a basic idea of what he needed to do. However, the lack of guidance or instruction meant rather than tidied up or simply tended to the garden usually ended up dead or ruined if Finny was left unattended. He also had superhero strength and little control, which was a recipe for disaster all on its own. Shippo and Kagome both spent quite a bit of time helping him and showing him what to do when they had free time. Kagome loved nature and Shippo was a kitsune, after all. Sebastian also saw to or lent a hand with the garden when needed.

**"What a pretty flower!" Finny exclaimed, reaching out to touch the fragile plant life,"I'll take some for a vase for the young lord!"**

** Kagome grabbed his wrist gently. "Careful, Finny. Don't be too hasty. See how the petals aren't spread outward? They're not done growing yet."**

** "Oh... Okay, Miss Kagome." Finny said, clearly disappointed.**

** "Cheer up, Finny. I promise that when they bloom, I'll show you how to cute them properly."**

The Phantomhives were a prominent noble family even with only Kagome and Ciel left. They were also the people who owned and ran the Funtomhive Company. Amidst all of this was the occasional home tutor when Sebastian and materials from the future weren't enough. So it was natural that the household often got visitors. Any lucky enough to interact with or even get a glimpse of Kagome would immediately be shocked. She was far from your average noble woman after all. The more stock a person put in 'propriety' or what some may call conformity the more scandalous some thought her to be.

First was her activities. Her lessons, to public knowledge, appeared to be normal enough. For her to have adopted an orphan was less uncommon than one may think. It was more unusual that Kagome had such a big hand in running the Phantomhive family and even helped her brother run the company. However, it wasn't entirely unheard of for a noble family for extenuating circumstances to land a noble woman with a direct relation to the head of her family in a position where she needed to be the one to take charge of the family affairs or duty of family head. That Ciel went as far as to name his sister vice president of the family business was usually the cause of gossip.

Many nobles paid less attention to all of this, however, because the noble line in question was the Phantomhive family. They were infamous for being eccentric were well known for being unusual to the extent where Phantomhive women both had a different upbringing and upon becoming adults receiving different duties than most women in similar positions. Vincent Phantomhive had been very popular and he had also been known for being more eccentric than most members of the family. So in England if someone was more than mildly surprised at the gossip concerning Kagome Higurashi they were most likely a tourist, a foreigner, or simply someone who hadn't heard of the Phantomhives before.

What was shocking, for those who got to see Kagome in person or hear of it from someone who had, was her attire. Kagome still her clothes from the future in the privacy of Phantomhive manor. (Except for the shorter dresses or skirts, which were uncomfortable anyway.) To her satisfaction, while the first site of these outfits had led to Sebastian and Ciel requesting an explanation on how what one wore was different in the future not even Meirin questioned it. When they had guests or went somewhere, however, Kagome usually wore a suit of that time period. She didn't want to shock anyone _too _badly or effect the future after all. When the occasion called for dressing up Kagome did however wear a dress. Quite happily too, she was still a woman after all and liked to dress up once in a while. The time traveler refused however to wear the poofy skirts which were popular even in that time period.

At the present moment, Kagome, Shippo, and Ciel were playing cards. Kagome had wanted to play a round or two of poker herself. Ciel refused, however, claiming that they lacked the materials for a proper game even when playing just for fun with no money at stake. She had given in without a fuss. He could be particularly stubborn, especially when it involved a game. So at the moment, the three were playing go fish. Shippo was currently the closest to winning. Whether one of the two humans would have turned the game around, they never got to find out. Right at that moment, Sebastian entered the room, an envelope in his hand closed by a wax seal.

"A letter for you from the queen, milord." the demonic butler informed Ciel.

Kagome rose her eyebrow but didn't comment. Now, one might naturally think that Kagome would dislike Sebastian. He was supposed to eventually eat her little brother's soul, after all. However, that didn't happen. Having experience with demons of various type, she did the most logical thing to dissuade the man. She made him a counter deal. If he would refrain from harming her brother, she would let him consume the souls from the now powerless Shikon no Tama one at a time in gradual intervals.

"Queen Victoria? Sebastian, hand me the letter after Ciel's read it." Kagome requested.

"Yes, Miss Kagome." he said. (She had forbidden the entire staff from calling her 'lady'. Only Meirin refused to comply.)

A minute or two later, Kagome's eyes were wide as she looked at the letter. Then she scowled at her little brother.

"You're perfectly willing to tell me that you're after our parents' murderers to avenge your own suffering but you failed to tell me that you'd taken up our father's second job?" She directed at her brother, upset but not hurt.

"Second job?" Shippo asked.

"You see, Shippo, my dad had two jobs when he was alive." Kagome explained, "The first and more well known was running a company that makes and sells toys and in certain stores confections, as you well know by now."

Shippo nodded his head. "Ciel makes up great games, too!"

"What many people aren't aware of is that for a few generations now the person in charge of the Phantomhive family has a second job on top their current career or the Phantomhives' current source of income." Kagome continued, "It is the duty of the Phantomhive family to keep the English underground in line in order to keep illegal activities in check. My father when he was alive and now Ciel has the task of acting on the queen's behalf. They get rid of those the queen asks as secretly as possible."

Shippo was clearly impressed. "Really? So your dad and Uncle Ciel catch or kill bad guys?"

Kagome chuckled. "The Phantomhive family usually has at least the butler to help, but yes... I can't remember how many times the portion of the police aware of this have been angered or embarrassed because Daddy solved a case before they even had a solid, reliable lead."

"If you're done chatting, can I have that back, Kagome?" Ciel cut in.

She turned to look at the dark gray haired boy. "Tell me, little brother... I'm well aware that whichever Phantomhive has that particular duty is called the Queen's Dog... how does Her Majesty feel about a feline?"

With that, Kagome and Shippo's lives got much more interesting.

**Owari**


End file.
